


The Best That Dust Can Be

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: accursed ones, music inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a legionnaire<br/>They sent her out to slaughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best That Dust Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accursed Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584736) by [TheThirdAmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell/pseuds/TheThirdAmell). 



I assume we all know Accursed Ones. I assume we all know Sigrun.

 

[this is me singing that fguckin song that Sigrun sang I hope it gives you as many feelings as it gives me](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Music/the%20best%20the%20dust%20can%20be.mp3)


End file.
